<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save This Dance for Me by Starbuck09256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702881">Save This Dance for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256'>Starbuck09256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, MSR, RST, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He made it personal and she tries to put it past her but the anger is there bubbly under the surface. How does her resolve find itself in the boxes they unpack?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save This Dance for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Save this dance for me<br/>The radio is low, humming through the small computer speakers as they empty boxes in the basement, they have the x-files back, but it cost them more than they imagined.  She is thankful for the music, thankful for something to edge into their space and dissipate the tension between them. Diana and El Rico, words said that haven’t been forgiven or forgotten. Mulder trying to make some bullshit amends for wronging her. If she didn’t need a majority of this stuff she would go home. Leave him to rot in the basement like he deserves. Damn her, damn her heart for getting in the way of her brain. She loves him too much to leave him, has loved him for years. She wanted to move on with him. Asked him in Vegas if he would ever get out of the car. She is licking her wounds now, and as much as she hates, hates herself she knows she won’t leave. Not while her answers are still out there. Not while they still have breathe to fight.</p>
<p>He might think that she was making it personal, but not for the same reasons. She isn’t jealous of Diana, if he wants to fuck Diana and give up everything for the traitor fine. She can run the x-files herself. She’s angry he doubted her, angry that he thought she would make up something so incredibly important over personal feelings. So what if she loves him, it’s been irrelevant for so long she hardly thinks about it anymore. It’s just something that is at this point. He moves next to her and she almost jumps as he reaches into her box. His hand reaches up to brush her arm. “We have to talk,” he says looking down. She scoffs she’s had enough of talking she is so tired of talking and rationalizing, she wants to be mad and for him to realize that this was him fucking everything up not her.</p>
<p>“I’m tired of talking, let’s just get this stuff set up so I can go home”</p>
<p>His heavy sighs resonates over the music.</p>
<p>“What do I need to say or do to fix this Scully?”</p>
<p>She regards him with the distrustful eyes he gave her barely a week ago.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure it is fixable at this point Mulder, you disregarded my findings, you felt so sure in your previous relationship, that the relationship we have build over years and years meant nothing. You took my personal feelings which were not even part of the argument and threw them in my face. Feelings that you were wrong about to begin with, you know what I think I can do this all tomorrow alone. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>His strong hand clasps over hers, his fingers brushing the inside of her wrists in a way that makes her still tremble after all this time.  The door only a few feet away, she could escape this, let the anger burn through her soul a little longer, make him suffer like she has just to prove a point. But she isn’t that person, she isn’t vindictive or cold especially not with the ones she loves.</p>
<p>“Scully, I’m.. an asshole,” he mutters his eyes sheepishly reaching out to hers.</p>
<p>“Yea, well glad it finally dawned on you” she mutters pulling her hand away from his.</p>
<p>“Scully, can I have just one dance before you walk out that door?” Her shoulders roll back trying to put professional Scully to use, as Dana has proven weak at his advances.</p>
<p>“I really don’t think that’s a good idea agent Mulder,”</p>
<p>“Scully, please just one”</p>
<p>She licks her lips and chides herself again for being too easy on him. “Just one dance,” she says letting him reach out again and take her hand back in her, he starts slow. Not holding her close like he did when he pulled her into his arms and smiled at her. He pulls her just a little closer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Scully, I should of never assumed you .. loved me… like I love you.”</p>
<p>She stiffens at his words bites her lip as he draws her in even closer.</p>
<p>“Diana was probably leading me to my death, and you saved me, like you always do, you remind me that we can always fight, we always have a choice to be better. You always pick to be better and it scares me.”</p>
<p>She rests her head on his shoulder letting him softly sway them back and forth. A shaky breath escapes her.</p>
<p>“Diana always made things too easy, she always picked the easy road, and it was so enticing to finally give up and just survive. But I knew that I could never go, not if you weren’t with me, when you said no, it wasn’t a choice scully. I made it personal, because I am fully invested in us and I’m so sorry that I gave you reason to doubt us, me and my faith in you. Because Scully you are the only thing I have faith in and whatever I need to do to restore your faith in us. I’ll do it, or die trying.”</p>
<p>As the song ends she can’t look up. He lifts her chin, and she shakes her head. She swallows hard biting her lip and then finally Her voice quivers slightly,</p>
<p> “I do… love you like you love me,” it’s almost as a breathe the way the truth rushes out of her, she continues “we’ve been together for too long to let doubt of loyalty pull us apart. I’m standing right where I always have Mulder, on your side. Always. This is my fight too, my answers that I’m seeking, it’s not about you all the time.”  </p>
<p>“I umm.. I got you something for us being back down here.” Her eyes sparkle because both professional Scully and Dana love gifts and surprises.</p>
<p>he rummages in the box and she waits barely being patient patiently. He pulls out a name plate with a little bow on it.</p>
<p>“I thought it was time we put your name on the door, I should of done it years ago when we first lost the x-files. I’m sorry that I made this about just me and my quest.”</p>
<p>She nods looking at the etched lettering as she traces her name with her finger.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this, and for the dance.”</p>
<p>He nods and she reaches up to the door. Sliding her name next to his. As she looks upon their names etched together he comes behind her once more wrapping his arms around her stomach resting his head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took so long, the desk is coming too, they said early next week” he says and kisses her cheek. She turns and smiles.</p>
<p>“Using presents to get you out of trouble isn’t going to work everytime Mulder,”</p>
<p>“I just need it to work for me this time Scully, I don’t plan on fucking up so bad in the future.”</p>
<p>“Good because I don’t know how many more desks you can fit down here if you do.”</p>
<p>He laughs grabbing her coat.</p>
<p>“Can I buy you a drink?”</p>
<p>“First dancing now drinks, wow you must be in deep,  if I didn’t know better I would think you were trying to make things personal.”</p>
<p>He laughs leans in close kissing her softly on the lips.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s very very personal, Scully.”</p>
<p>Her grin is all the forgiveness he needs as she leans up giving him a long kiss. “Flowers are also very nice, don’t forget chocolates, and cool keychains…” She walks out the door waiting for him to follow.</p>
<p>“Keychains, I’m good at those.” He pulls the door shut, turns to lock it. Looking at the names on the door right next to one another. Like they have always been, and hopefully always will be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>